


Right Place, Wrong Time

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [2]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, Some Humor, The Losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has grown close to a woman he is guarding while the team is away and the nights alone together in the same house are torment.  Can they give each other a proper goodbye, or will succumbing to their feelings make it harder?</p><p>Warning:  Contains NSFW/ NC17 material of a graphic adult nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Wrong Time

“Claire, move over, I’m getting in.”  Jensen stood shaking her shoulder gently, a comforter wrapped around him as he shivered.  His form fitting t-shirt and pajama pants did nothing to fight the cold.

Claire grumbled as she opened her eyes, she looked at the bedside clock and flopped back onto the bed with a huff.

“I showed you where I keep the blankets.  Its two am, go to sleep.”

“I’m freezing my balls off out there!”  He grimaced at his choice of words.  The bedroom was quiet for a minute and he stood dancing back and forth on his bare toes trying to keep them warm on the chilly hardwood floor, waiting for her reply.  He heard steady rhythmic breathing again and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Claire, come on.”  He pleaded, shaking her arm gently, his voice almost a whine.

She grumbled and threw her arm behind her, patting the mattress, “Fine, come in.”

He grinned eagerly as he padded quickly around the bed, and jumped under the covers, throwing his extra comforter over them both before turning to face her.  Jensen knew Claire was a sound sleeper and hated being disturbed after she was asleep.  Being annoying on purpose, he poked her one more time, grinning impishly as she shrugged him off with a grunt.

“C’mon, you know you’ll miss me when I’m gone.”  He joked as he took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand.  He waited for her reply to his teasing and then looked up at the ceiling with a sigh when there was none.  He was going to miss her when he was called back to the group.  He’d felt something the minute he saw her and knowing his own terrible social skills with women, he wasn’t sure if she knew his teasing and playfulness was meant to show affection.

Claire adjusted her pillow and burrowed under the blankets deeper, her back to him.  She was going to miss him.  He was going to leave soon when Clay gave the word for him to head out, and it made her feel lonely thinking about it.  They had gotten to know each other over the time he was with her and she didn’t want to admit it to him but she had feelings for him.

She wasn’t sure how he felt about her, but for her after she would say goodnight and go to bed, she would lay awake her whole body would burn with tension from thinking about him.  She would start to think about him and find that her fingers had wandered beneath her panties exploring and teasing.  She would run her fingers expertly over her clit, bringing herself to one or two quick sharp orgasms just to be able to sleep at night.

There was one night, she had walked by the bathroom when he was in the shower and had heard a few low provocative moans and sighs and she listened for a moment, fighting the urge to join him.

It was torture lying so close to him and not being able to do anything about it.  He smelled so damned good lying next to her, her shoulder still tingling from where he touched her earlier.  She clenched her thighs together and rolled her nipples under her fingers, thinking dirty thoughts of how his goatee would feel brushing along her inner thighs, how his large hands and fingers would feel cupping her breasts and what his tongue would do to her.  As hard as she tried to ignore the images, she kept seeing Jensen’s face as he pleasured her and it was driving her crazy.

“Claire?”  Jensen turned toward her.  He started to touch her back lightly and pulled his hand away as if he was burnt.

“Hm.” It had come out almost a faint moan but she hid it making it sound like she was asleep.

“Claire.”  Jensen repeated, reaching for her and running his fingers down her shoulder delicately.  He figured she had fallen asleep but was sure he heard the blankets moving around their hips, and felt himself start to stiffen at the thought of what she could have been doing.

Did she feel the same way he felt about her?  He tried to make his interest known but the words would come out wrong and he’d feel awkward and rush off to check his computers.  He would go to bed, his cock achingly hard at night against his belly, tossing and punching his pillow to try to get comfortable so he could sleep and ignore his need.  He would imagine her kneeling in front of him, sucking and licking him as he sat back on the sofa, thighs spread.  He would picture himself running his hands through her hair as she took his cock deep in her throat sucking him, her hand holding the skin of his shaft taut so he’d feel every move of her tongue on the sensitive nerves.  She’d run her hand up his inner thigh and gently pull and roll her hand along his tight sac and her eyes begging him to come for her as she looked up at him with half closed eyes.

Jensen started to imagine her working him again and he lost control.  He rolled to his back and discreetly moved his hands under the covers and to the growing bulge in his pajama pants.  He cupped his cock softly over his pants and gave a few small squeezes hoping the urge would pass and he could fall asleep quickly and forget his torment.  Claire smelled like her lilac soap as well as her natural feminine scent and it was driving him nuts lying next to her not being able to touch her bare flesh.  He reached his other hand lower and fondled his balls, both hands now moving teasingly slow, afraid of giving himself away.

Jensen ran his hand up and down his growing length, stopping at his thick rosy crown which had now peeked out from the waistband of his pants.  He ran his palm over the underside of the sensitive head before moving back down again, moving under his pants and gripping his cock firmly.  He slid his fist up and down imagining Claire’s own smaller hand holding him.

He caught himself starting to move his fist faster, and bit back a low whine.  It was starting to feel so good he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop.  He closed his eyes, picturing Claire’s fingers lazily sliding into her warm wet folds, spreading her juices around her lips and then sinking them deep, calling out his name quietly.  He imagined her turning onto her back and spreading her legs wider for him, her fingers circling her clit, moving up and down and then sideways over sensitive nerves before plunging them inside, thrusting into herself as she looked at him with wanton eyes, coming for him, begging him to fuck her.

He was rocking his hips as he handled his heavy cock, he had to touch her or he’d lose his mind.

Claire heard Jensen’s breathing growing harsh and heard light, rhythmic rustling of sheets and she closed her eyes tight trying to ignore what he was doing.  She moved her hips in a small rocking motion, feeling the warm ache building and the slippery feel of her juices starting to flow.  She rolled a nipple between her index finger and thumb letting out an accidental moan.  Embarrassed, she was silent immediately, her cheeks warming.  Her pussy was throbbing and wet; she needed release and wanted Jensen to give it to her.  The slow rustling next to her stopped suddenly and the room was quiet for a little while.

“Claire.”  Jensen turned to his side again and laid a hand on her hip, his voice gentle and firm, not an ounce of playfulness in it.

She sighed and closed her eyes.  There was no point in turning around and succumbing to what they both wanted if he was only going to be gone any day.  She wanted more of him, not just one night.

“I’ve been awake.”  Her voice almost a whisper.

“If you’re doing what I am, please turn around.”  He smoothed his hand over her hip and waist.  He inched over a little and she felt his hardness impatiently pressing along the cleft of her round bottom and she moved back against him a little.  He bit back a groan and moved his hand around to her lower belly, lowering it down the front of her panties.  He dipped his fingers down, tracing along her swollen clit, her soaking panties causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“Jake.”  She didn’t resist but didn’t encourage him, “You’re leaving.”

He stopped reluctantly and sighed.  He leaned up on an elbow.

“What were you doing?”  He swallowed hard and gave a little half smile.

“What?”  She looked into the darkness, confused.  She closed her eyes with a soft groan as he continued fingering her panties.

“Tell me what you were doing.”  He said, trying to get her mind off of his leaving.

“Trying not to think about you.”  She said quietly after a few seconds.

“What was I doing?”  He lifted his hips as he pulled his pajama pants down and kicked them off at his feet.

“Jake.”  Claire warned, as she rolled to her back, searching his face in the dark room.  She swore his eyes glimmered in the soft light as he looked at her face, his buzzed light brown hair framed in light from the window.  She looked at him regretfully and he returned the look yet he also had same old playful smile behind it.

Her expression changed after a minute and she brushed his hand back, before she lifted her hips up to slide off her panties, dropping them over the edge of the bed.  She slid her hand back under the covers and there was a slick, wet sound as she began to rub herself again, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“You were teasing me.”  She licked her lips and moved into a comfortable position, spreading her legs a little wider.

“How.”  He held his cock and gave firm strokes, stopping at the tip to rub the bead of wetness around with his thumb before pushing himself smoothly into his fist again.

“You were holding and sucking my nipples and breasts, and then you started to go down on me.”

Jensen groaned as a shiver went up his back.  He felt his balls tighten as he squeezed along the base of his thickness in short hard strokes.

“What else?”  He eased the grip on himself for control, but gave up his restraint when he saw her other hand move to her nipple, teasing it pinching it before moving the sheet off of her hips.

Claire arched her back as she slid a finger into herself, stroking the top of her inner walls, pressing against the patch of firm flesh as she cried out softly.  Jensen watched her hands as they moved against her body, and then looked at her face as she turned her head to face him as she whispered his name greedily.  He felt another warm spurt of wet in his hand and then another.  He was getting close but tried hard to slow down so he could come when she did.

“I’ve pictured you like this the last few nights.”  He said low in his throat, “Fingering yourself and coming for me, calling my name.  You came so hard for me and you were so wet.  I come so hard thinking about that.”  He said his voice low and smooth.  His fist was sliding along himself firm and fast, slick with his generous pre ejaculate.  The pressure in his balls and cock were threatening to spill over.

“Mm.”  Claire looked down at his hand gripped around himself and felt the pleasure mounting and ground her soaked pussy against her palm as her fingers worked faster.  Her mouth was open, and she closed her eyes tight as her thighs began to shake, her heels digging into the bed.

“Claire, I have to fuck you right now or I’ll shoot like this.”  He warned moving over her quickly, his pressure in his balls moving up his cock.

“Please, yes!”  She gasped, reaching for him.  He positioned himself quickly between her thighs and entered her fast and hard just as she began to come, holding him tight and crying out against his chest.  She felt him start to move with deep, quick forceful thrusts.  She barely came down from her first orgasm when another rocked through her again, she wrapped her legs around his thighs and pushed against him as he started to grunt in time to his movements.

“Fuck!”  It was barely a handful of thrusts when Jake spilled himself deep in her with a long, loud groan of relief, rocking his hips against her as he held her upper thighs tight against him.  He gave a few more small thrusts and moved forward, collapsing on to her.  She squeaked in protest to his weight and he shifted slightly.  They laid there for a few moments catching their breath.

“Well I’m glad that didn’t turn out awkward.”  He joked breathlessly, and they both started to laugh.  He leaned over and kissed her before leaning back and looking at her.

“Holy shit, that was crazy!”  He said running a hand over his face to his hair.

She reached up and held the back of his head, playing with his soft hair.  They looked at each other for a moment before he leaned down again, his kiss more intense this time.

* * *

 

Two days later, Jensen was gone.  With his equipment not cluttering her living room anymore, it was like he was never there.

Claire was collecting laundry when she saw pink fabric hanging over the back of a chair.  She started to put it in the basket when a piece of paper fell to the floor.  She picked it and read it:

_Oops, I forgot my favorite shirt.  Guess I’ll have to come back for it._

_-J_

She grinned.  “Go Petunias."


End file.
